The prior art is replete with electronic devices and components designed for high frequency data communication applications. A common practical application for such devices and components is cellular telephony systems. In this regard, the need for component integration will increase as module sizes decrease for high performance cellular phones with advanced features. Cellular phone radio transmitters use several passive components for functions such as filtering, impedance matching, and switching. For example, a harmonic filter is used for signal selectivity over radio bands, such as the 824-915 MHz AMPS/GSM band or the 1.71-1.91 GHz DCS/PCS band. Practical harmonic filters for use in these bands are specifically designed to reject the second, third, and fourth harmonic frequencies from an RF input signal.
In conventional IPD implementations, an RF harmonic filter includes at least two loop inductors, which represent the bulk of the physical space of the device, which is typically on the order of approximately 1 mm2. In addition, conventional RF harmonic filter designs employ distinct input impedance matching and output impedance matching circuit elements, which inherently contribute to the overall size of the device. In accordance with the current trend toward miniaturization, a smaller device footprint is desirable, especially if such a smaller footprint can be achieved without a significant increase in manufacturing cost or complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a compact, low cost, RF harmonic filter that can be fabricated as an IPD. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.